We Need To Talk
by CheerChickx
Summary: Helen/Will fic. Oneshot. Helen is acting strange around Will until she finally admits her love for him.


**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST SANCTUARY FIC. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SANCTUARY.**

We Need To Talk

It was a cold winter night. Will and Helen sat peacefully beside each other on the cream sofa. All was silent except the crackling of the fire and an icy wind blowing against the windows. Will was typing away on his laptop and Helen was staring at him thoughtfully. Like she was reading his mind. Entranced in his thoughts. Will looked up from his laptop and rubbed his eyes.

"It's getting late," he sighed.

He noticed that Helen was dreamily gazing at him and when she was aware of what she was doing she snapped out of it.

"Sorry.." She whispered.

After an awkward silence, Helen stood up, and hurriedly walked out of the room, without looking back. Will gazed at her, unsure of what had just happened. Her footsteps echoed through the corridor until they gradually faded away. Will was left alone with only the sounds of fire and wind creeping around the room. He typed for a while longer, occasionally glimpsing around the room, deep in concentration. He stared at wall after wall, until finally he slammed the laptop shut and blinked a few times to keep himself awake. He glanced at the clock. It was one thirty.

"Right I'm off to bed now," he thought to himself.

Will put out the fire and dragged himself out of the room, and across the corridor to his bedroom. His shoes creaked as he stepped across the marble tile floor. Each wall was lit with dim candlelight. He thought he saw something move in the shadows but it was only a couple of nubbins who just bounced away into the opposite room. All was very quiet. As Will stood in the doorway of his bedroom, he caught sight of a nubbin lying on his bed, sleeping serenely on the blankets. He didn't want to disturb it's sleep so he gently lifted it up and lovingly stroked it's fur. The little nubbin squeaked with affection and twitched it's long rabbit-like ears. Will placed it in the blankets on the chair at the end of his bed and lay down under the covers of his own bed. After about five minutes they were both sleeping soundly. Maybe even dreaming…

*

Will woke up in the morning with a ray of sunlight shining through the window. There was a fresh mug of coffee sitting on the table beside his bed. It was still hot.

"Good, old Helen," he thought, smiling.

He got up out of bed and changed into clean clothes, then picked up the mug of coffee. A small note slipped down to the floor. Will bent down and picked it up. It was from Helen. It read "We need to talk."

Will was puzzled by this, but let the thought slip away from his mind. He had more important things to think about at the moment. Abnormals. Paperwork. And more abnormals. The Sanctuary was full of new abnormals to discover and analyse. It was a busy time for everyone.

Just then, Ashley appeared around the door.

"Hey, Will. Have you seen my nubbins? I've been looking all over but can't find any of them."

"Oh yeah. One was in here last night. He's on the chair over there."

Will pointed to the chair where he put the little nubbin before he dozed off last night. Ashley turned to him with a confused face.

"Well maybe he was here last night but he's not here anymore."

She searched eagerly through the soft blankets on the chair but the nubbin had gone.

"Where is he? Right I'm off to look somewhere else."

Ashley walked out of the room, followed by Will who decided go with her. They paced into the living room. The fireplace was still full of the coal from last night. The morning sunlight was shining against the walls. Will's laptop was sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa.

"I'm going to take care of some work," he announced as he sat on the sofa and started to typed hastily, obviously very focussed on his current project. Ashley peered behind curtains and chairs in pursuit of her furry pets. Then soon enough, Helen appeared around the corner with three nubbins in her arms.

"Looking for these?" she asked grinning.

Ashley's face lit up. She stepped over to Helen who handed the fuzzy nubbins over to her. Ashley clutched onto them admiringly.

"Thanks mom!" she replied.

"Where did you find them? I've been looking all over."

"Oh, they were bouncing about in my office. Ashley, I need some time alone to talk to Will. Why don't you go see if you can help Henry with anything?"

"Yeah sure." She responded and walked away happily, her long blonde hair swaying behind her.

Helen slowly walked over to Will and sat down beside him. She had several things on her mind and had to let them out.

"Morning Helen." He said calmly. "Did you sleep well?"

Helen closed her eyes for a few moments then opened them again and faced Will. She took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Well actually no, I didn't. I've had too much on my mind. We need to talk Will." she sighed.

"Yeah I got your note. I was a little puzzled."

Helen swished back her long wavy hair. Will pushed up his glasses.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Only three words can explain what's on my mind."

Helen moved closer to him. Will combed back his hair with his fingers. She shuffled even closer to him. He bit his lip. She leant towards him.

And they kissed in the morning sunlight…

"I love you."

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I AM NOT TOO SURE AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. XXXXX**

* * *


End file.
